


John Cage collaborates with William Shakespeare

by republic



Series: The John Cage sessions [1]
Category: 4'33" - John Cage, Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8092441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/republic/pseuds/republic





	

The rest is silence.


End file.
